Consejos de educación sexual
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Tsuna y Enma han estado relacionados desde hace un año, y sienten que quieren llegar lejos, pero aún tienen dudas y de repente dos consejeros aparecen para darles 'la charla'. 2700
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es un extraño fic, random/caramelo. Un 2700 con roces D18, me es difícil relatar a esta paraje por que no se a quien poner de seme y bueno, me decidí relatar a un Tsuna seme. Esta historia será un Two-shot e inicio con ésto que prácticamente una amiga me latigueó para que lo escribiera -Si Maye, si estas leyendo esto sabes que hablo de ti, te dedico esta randomnés que hice como primer capítulo.-**

**Como leyeron en el summary, el fic trata de dos consejeros del sexo que ayudan a Tsuna y a Enma a salir de sus dudas. Que lo disfruten.**

**Advertencias del capítulo: Lenguaje no apto para menores.**

* * *

**Consejos de educación sexual**

_Ha… Tsuna…kun...

Ambos se encontraban solos en la sala, en casa del próximo Jefe de los Vongola. Nana, Bianchi, y los niños habían ido al súper mercado y en cuanto a Reborn, sabrá el de arriba en donde estaba, tal vez se escapó con los otros arcobalenos. O al menos eso pensaba Tsunayoshi.

El momento no era tan indicado, pero eran dos jóvenes enamorados experimentando sensaciones que nunca habían vivido. Enma y Tsuna se sentían listos para llegar más allá de los bordes de sus ropas, pero también tenían ciertas dudas.

El castaño paró de besar la clavícula del Jefe de los Shimon y se apartó inmediatamente de él, incorporándose en el sofá mientras se recarga en el respaldo.

_Enma… es suficiente.

_S-si es… lo mejor. –Mencionó mientras cerraba la camisa que tenía puesta.-

_Lo siento, l-lamento no ser una buena pareja… para ti. –Sonríe tímidamente.-

_No digas eso… Tsuna-kun.

_Es que, estoy listo pero, n-no se como seguir.

_N-no pasa nada. –Toma al castaño de la mano.- Eso no importa mientras estemos juntos.

Tsuna sonrió cálidamente.

Claramente eso era cierto.

Toda esa escena fue observada por un ''hombre mata que pasaba por ahí''.

_Dame-dúo tenían que ser, hay que contratar gente que les hable de sexo entre homosexuales ahora.

* * *

_Despacho del comité disciplinario de Namimori High School…_

_ ¡¿Pero qué dices?! No le hablaré a mi pequeño hermanito de sexo, ¡eso lo tiene que hacer su padre!

_Iemitsu nunca lo hará, es irresponsable, un borracho, no es homosexual y para colmo es un mafioso a espaldas de su familia. –Dice Reborn mientras toma de su taza de expresso.-

_ ¡Pero es Tsuna! Él ni se ha de imaginar que yo… y…

_...

_ ¿Y tu te imaginabas que él y Kozato Enma fueran pareja?

_ ¿Qué? No… en realidad no lo sabía, pero me imaginaba que se quedaría con Gokudera Hayato o algo así.

_Bueno estúpido, esa es la reacción que ellos tendrán al saber quienes serán sus maestros de educación sexual.

_Eso es… imposible. –Niega histérico el rubio.- Soy solo profesor temporal de inglés.

_Un profesor gay de inglés que tiene un romance secreto con el Presidente del comité disciplinario de una secundaria pública. Suena sacado de un manga B.L. –Le enseña mangas yaoi.-

_ ¡¿De dónde sacas eso, Reborn?!

_Bien bebé, es hora de que peleemos. –Interrumpe un pelinegro.-

_Acepto. –Transforma a León en una pistola.- pero solo si hablan con esos dos inútiles.

_Muy bien. –Saca sus tonfas, deseoso de acción.-

_ '' ¿Muy bien?'' ¡Kyoya! ¿Acaso tu hablarás con ellos?

_Largo de mi despacho Haneuma, tengo un asunto con el bebé que como vez, debo arreglar.

_Huh… -Suspira rendido.- bien, supongo que no tengo elección, vengo por ti a la salida Kyoya.

_Ciao Dino, gracias por tu cooperación.

_Eso es absurdo. –Sale del despacho de su violento novio.-

* * *

_Día siguiente en el despacho del comité disciplinario…_

_ ¿Me mandaste llamar en descanso Dino-san, pasa algo grave? –Pregunta Tsuna preocupado.-

_N-nada de eso.

_ ¿Es acerca… de…?

_ Sí, tal vez de eso se trate. Hablemos de…

_ ¡Sabía que había un problema con mi mal inglés! ¡Soy un fracaso! ¿Dino-san reprobé de nuevo, verdad?

_ Ah… con que era eso… no, Tsuna, digamos que alguien me pidió que hablara contigo sobre algo, no tiene que ver con lo académico. Aunque si, tu inglés es pésimo y lamento decirte que una ''F'' más y repruebas. Pero eso no viene al caso.

_ ¿Entonces Dino-san?

_ Sobre tu… diablos. Esto es condenadamente difícil… -Se soba las sienes.- sobre tu relación con Kozato Enma.

_ ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! –Dice completamente sonrojado.-

_Eso es lo de menos, hermanito me preocupo por ti. Solo quiero darte una charla.

_ ¿Charla? De ninguna manera, eso es incómodo.

_ ¿Qué tan lejos has llegado con Kozato?

_ ¡Dino-san! ¿Esto es obra de Reborn?

_ Lo conoces…

_No tiene derecho a meterse así, es molesto.

_Ah…lo sé, perfectamente ya que también fue mi tutor, pero ya lo que me ha platicado parece que si necesitas hablarlo con alguien. ¿O prefieres que no sea conmigo?

_En realidad… parece que tú serías la persona indicada para hablar sobre ese tipo… de cosas. Papá nunca está, Mamá es mujer, Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto son igual de inexpertos que yo, y Mukuro me da miedo.

_Solo si quieres hablar quédate, no te obligaré a nada. –Sonríe Dino.-

_ -Suspira.- Enma y yo llevamos un año juntos, en mi cumpleaños 16 pues… comenzamos a salir, al principio fue extraño por que éramos mejores amigos y… dos hombres pero, nos acostumbramos y ese lazo se fue formando. ¿Extraño verdad? Dos hombres… -Sonríe nervioso.-

_Yo no le veo nada de extraño. –Dice mientras destapa una soda, ofreciéndole una a Tsuna.- De echo Reborn me eligió a mi para hablar contigo por que sabe que también salgo con un hombre.

_ ¡Eh! N-no lo sabía, en verdad sorprende.

_También sentía extraño, pero lo amé tan rápido que me hice dependiente de el.

_Oírte hablar así. ¿Quién es el chico? ¿Alguno de Italia?

_Hmm, te lo diré cuando terminemos de hablar de ti. –Lo despeina.-

_Bueno… lo más lejos que he llegado, b-bueno me da mucha pena. Hace poco… estuvimos a punto de hacerlo pero… yo no supe continuar.

_ ¿Qué edad tienen?

_Ambos tenemos 16.

_Será doloroso.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices Dino-san?

_ ¿Acaso no sabes cómo tienen sexo dos hombres?

_En realidad… no lo se. Es una de las razones por las que nunca… termino.

_Te lo explicaré de manera que lo entiendas… la abeja macho conoce a otra abeja macho, y el macho más macho mete su aguijón…

* * *

_En la azotea de la escuela de Namimori…_

_Y entonces el que va abajo sufre un dolor en el culo cuando el herbívoro de arriba mete su pene mientras embiste fuerte para sentir placer.

_ ¡Hibari-san eso es demasiado gráfico! –Grita un histérico Enma.-

_Cállate o te morderé hasta la muerte, ahora escucha.

_Aún no entiendo el por qué de todo esto.

_El de arriba siempre es un salvaje que domina al de abajo, que hace lo que quiere con el para tener sensaciones sucias, el de abajo coopera y recibe todo lo que el de arriba brinda. A veces es doloroso y sangriento, pero otras es meloso y significativo.

_ ¿Tanto duele?

_Las primeras tres veces que lo haces duele, ya después te acostumbras y sientes otras cosas que son buenas.

_ ¿Cómo debe de actuar el de abajo? –Pregunta tímido.-

_Rebelde. No debe ser tan sumiso o te comerá vivo el jodido carnívoro, también deben rasguñar, morder y a veces tener un poco de iniciativa, o el de arriba se aburrirá y se irá con una ramera.

_Ya veo…

_Nunca dejes que te dominen por completo, eso lo hace más divertido.

_ Hibari-san.

_Terminé, espero el bebé me de otra pelea.

_Espera… ¿cómo sabes de mi?

_Los veo siempre a ustedes dos, besándose en cualquier rincón de MI escuela. La próxima vez que los vea los mandaré a volar. –Amenazando con sus tonfas.- No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, herbívoro.

* * *

_De nuevo en el despacho…_

_En fin… la abeja seme siempre debe tener la iniciativa, y hacer que se su abeja uke se sienta bien, y no incómodo.

_Suena algo difícil, pero creo tenerlo en cuenta por los consejos que me has dado. Muchas gracias Dino-san, me hacía falta hablar con alguien sobre esto.

_De nada, lo que pueda hacer por mi hermanito. Oh, por cierto. –Saca algo de un cajón de Hibari y se lo avienta a Tsuna.-

_Sabor cereza… -Leyendo el frasco.- lubricante ¿qué es esto?

_Para que el aguijón resbale fácilmente. –Le guiña el ojo.-

_ ¡Deja de explicarme con abejas, no soy un idiota! –Reniega Tsuna.-

_Guarda eso, nunca sabes cuando puedas ocuparlo ¿o quieres que Kozato sienta mucho dolor?

_Cl-claro que no. Yo se que debo de ser cuidadoso. Pero ya Dino-san, dime quien es el chico con el que sales.

_ ¿Enserio quieres saber?

Se abre la puerta de golpe, y con la misma fuerza se cierra.

El Presidente del comité disciplinario entra directo con el Jefe Cavallone, y le estira la corbata para bajarlo y depositarle un beso en los labios, dejando a un Vongola en shock.

_El es mío, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_ ¿Q-qué?

_Kyoya por favor, estamos en la escuela.

_No empieces a despistar, no recuerdas lo que hacemos en las noches en este lugar. En ese sofá –Señalando al lugar donde está sentado Tsuna.-

_-Se levanta rápidamente.- Bueno Dino-san los dejo a solas y me retiro, gracias por los consejos, Hibari-san lamento las molestias ya me voy y prometo no salirme de clases. Adiós. –Huye del lugar corriendo.-

_Tú nunca haces esto. –Dice Dino, tomando de la cintura al pelinegro.-

_Esos herbívoros son sensibles, es divertido. Son la presa.

* * *

_Casa de Tsuna…_

_ ¡Reborn! ¿Qué pensabas al contarle mi vida sexual a Dino y a Hibari-san?

_Quién los manda a comerse entre ustedes en casa…

_ ¡Eres horrible!

_T-Tsuna-kun… tu cumpleaños se acerca.

* * *

_Bien, el próximo capítulo lo subiré la próxima semana, quiero tiempo para quebrarme la cabeza por que será realmente difícil relatar las escenas... entre estos dos que son amore. _

_Espero les haya gustado, me divertí escribiendo este capítulo._

_Buonanotte._

_*Ruki*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas noches! días o tardes dependiendo del lugar en el que estén, en México es de noche... igual les saludo ¡ciao! :3 **

**Vengo con la continuación de éste 2700, por que así será, Tsuna seme. Gracias a las personitas que siguen esta historia. **

**Ah... ¿cómo decirlo? ... tal vez este capítulo no sea lo que están esperando. Por que me hice loca. Sí, ignoré hacer las escenas entre estos dos por que es realmente difícil... pónganse en mi lugar y emparejen a estos dos ukesitos. Pero bueno, sé que había dicho que sería un two-shot. Tendrá tres capítulos ¿para qué? para quebrarme la cabeza más tiempo y traerles unas románticas escenas entre estos dos caramelitos -aunquenotengaideacomoleharé.- mientras tanto, les traje una conti random-ántica. Espero les guste. **

**Advertencia: Lenguaje inapropiado, puede que las personalidades de algunos personajes sean muy diferentes... pero es para el mismo fin de que quedara bien. **

* * *

**Consejos de educación sexual.**

**Capítulo II. **

_Azotea de Namimori High School._

_ ¿Eh? ¿Entonces Hibari-san también habló contigo de cosas raras? –Preguntó Tsuna sorprendido a la vez que lanzaba su emparedado a quién sabe donde por la sorpresa.-

_Fue… lo que sea, dio mucho miedo… enserio. –Respondió Enma, su rostro comenzaba a tonarse azul.-

_Reborn debería dejar de meterse en mis asuntos. –Suspiró.- A todo esto ¿Quieres ir a cenar mañana conmigo? Papá me dio dinero por mi cumpleaños, adelantado. No me importaría gastarlo en comida.

_ ¿Eh? ¿Pero no te estaban organizando una fiesta para mañana?

_ ¿De qué hablas? –'' ¿Había escuchado bien?''.-

_En la mañana Adel me dio una invitación que encontró en el buzón. Venía de parte tuya, según con lo que decía, mi familia estaba invitada a ''Una reunión de cumpleaños al estilo Vongola''. –Le enseña dicho papel, y Tsuna al ver la simple cobertura decorada con el logotipo de la familia pensó en el responsable.-

_Hay no es cierto. ¡Reborn, otra vez tu! –Gritó frustrado.-

_ ¡Yo – Tsuna! Mañana asistiré a tu fiesta con gusto. –Le dijo Yamamoto, quien apareció en el momento.-

_ ¡TSUNA! ¡IRÉ MAÑANA A TU CUMPLEAÑOS AL EXTREMO! –Llegó Ryohei.-

_ ¡Cierra la boca cabeza de césped! ¡Juudaime ya mandé a pedir su regalo desde hace una semana! Estoy seguro de que te encantará. –Le aseguró Gokudera, con un brillo exagerado en sus ojos.-

_Mañana no trabajo ni en clase ni en asuntos de la familia, tengo el día libre. No podría perderme el cumpleaños número diecisiete de mi lindo hermanito. ¿Vamos Kyoya? –Dice Dino, quien se acercó a los muchachos junto con el disciplinario.-

_Mamá me invitó personalmente, pero aún no sé si estoy preparado para estar en una casa con todos estos herbívoros molestos.

_ ¿Des-desde cuándo Hibari-san le dice ''Mamá'' a mi mamá?

_Entonces, todos a festejar mañana al décimo como se lo merece. –Invita el pelo-plata entusiasmado.-

_ ¡Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan y yo también iremos!

_ ¿A qué hora entraste a mi escuela Haru? ¡¿Y por qué traes el uniforme de Nami?!

_Deberías estar agradecido con tu familia Dame-Tsuna, no te preocupes, también invité a toda la familia Shimon. –Dijo Reborn, quien de repente salió de una puerta que se encontraba en un mosaico del piso de la azotea.-

_ ¡Deja de organizar eventos a mis espaldas!

_Invité a Mukuro y vienen con él Ken, Chikusa, y Fran. Varia viene desde Italia aunque Levi y Lussuria no podrán asistir por que están de vacaciones en Egipto, me pidieron disculpas de su parte, pero no te preocupes. Xanxus, Squalo, Belphegor y Mammon vendrán. Lal, Basil y Colonello de Cedef también vendrán. Tu padre no por que está en una misión. Hibari invitó al comité disciplinario, ah… Shamal también asistirá aunque solo será para ver y acosar a Bianchi.

_ ¡¿En donde crees que podré meter a todos?!

_Es tu problema… sé respetuoso con las mujeres estúpido, no me grites. –En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el bebé estaba vestido de chica tímida, mordía un mechón de su cabello.-

_ ¡Esto es increíble! –Se pone de pie.- iremos a caminar.

El castaño estaba demasiado frustrado, no era la primera vez que Reborn hacía algo parecido pero… fueron dos en una semana, con haber contratado a Dino y a Hibari para hablar con él y Enma de sexo tenía suficiente para un mes. Y él que planeaba pasar su cumpleaños agradablemente con su novio cenando unas hamburguesas.

Toma a Enma de la mano y salen corriendo de la poblada azotea, ante las miradas extrañadas de todos con excepción a los ojos caramelo y los metálicos de los dos ''consejeros sexuales''.

_Tsuna-kun… ¿A dónde vamos?

Bajaron por las solitarias escaleras, no había tanta gente adentro por que era hora de descanso. Corrieron un pasillo y doblaron a la derecha, deslizando la puerta de un salón. Entraron y Tsuna rendido se recargó después de cerrar la gris puerta.

El salón era de música, estaba a oscuras ya que no había nadie. Al fondo se veía un piano negro de media cola y en el otro extremo un escritorio.

_Detesto que Reborn se meta de esta manera. Me ha ayudado mucho pero… estos son mis asuntos personales, no tiene que meterse en ellos.

Enma le dedicó una mirada con sus orbes rubíes.

_Así son conmigo… si te sirve de algo, solo que en mi caso son cinco. Me cuidan al grado de sofocarme pero se el por qué. Soy un jefe de la mafia, ellos son mi familia. Solo quieren protegerme.

_Eso lo se… pero yo no lo acepto aún, no puedo. Yo soy quien debe proteger a mis amigos, aunque no estoy muy seguro si logre hacerlo bien. ¡Pero… -Interrumpe el Shimon.-

_Tsuna-kun no des explicaciones tan complicadas, tu eres increíble. –Le sonríe.-

_N-no mientas. –Le dice nervioso, rascándose la nuca con el brazo.-

_No lo hago. Tienes un corazón tan noble que piensas primero en tus amigos y familia antes que en ti, te admiro. Incluso llegaste a perdonarme después del desastre que armé en el pasado por confundir las cosas.

Tsuna tomó repentinamente del brazo al pelirrojo, jalándolo para esconderse después debajo del escritorio, el castaño le indicó con una seña que guardara silencio un momento.

Pasos apresurados se escucharon en el pasillo, los gritos de Gokudera llamándolo se escuchaban audibles. Todos estaban buscándolos y a medida que la voz iba escuchándose lejana se dieron cuenta de que no había peligro, por así llamarlo.

_Ya se fueron. –Dijo Enma, quien asomó un poco la cabeza para después volver bajo el escritorio.-

_ -Suspira.- Gracias a Dios.

_N-No fue extraño ¿verdad?

_ ¿Qué?

_No se vio extraño que hayamos salido corriendo… tomados de la mano.

_ ¡Hiii! –Chilló.- ¡Es cierto! –Se tapa la boca apenado.- P-perdóname.

_N-no es nada. –Se frota la mejilla con el índice, nervioso.-

_Espero no hayan pensado mal… pero Dino-san y Hibari-san lo saben… ¡qué pena! Aunque… ellos dos juntos… qué miedo.

_ ¿Te avergonzarías si supieran lo nuestro?

_No es que me avergüence… –Le interrumpe Enma.-

_Pero qué tonta pregunta, somos dos hombres –Dice desanimado.- no te esfuerces en responderme, sé que es raro. Después de todo fuimos amigos primero.

_Hey, Enma.

_Ya te dije, no te esfuerces, tal vez hubiera sido mejor haber callado mis sentimientos ese día.

_Enma, mírame. –Ordenó el castaño, tomándolo de la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos directamente.-

Esa expresión era la misma que el Shimon ponía cuando estaba solo y acababa de entrar a la escuela: reflejaba desconfianza, miedo y tristeza.

_No importa si lo llegan a saber, jamás me avergonzaría de algo como esto –Le decía decidido, con una seria expresión.- yo no… me arrepiento de nada.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, las palabras del próximo jefe Vongola resonaron muy profundo, no solo en su cabeza sino en su corazón, y después de procesar un ''te amo'' que escuchó de su amante enseguida sintió los labios secos del mismo posándose sobre los suyos. Si algo sabían ellos era que en casi un año de relación siempre escogían los peores lugares para demostrarse su amor. El salón de música entraba en esa lista, y el escritorio en primer lugar.

Enma abrazó como pudo por el cuello a Tsuna, el espacio era pequeño, mientras que depositaba suaves roces con sus labios creando un momento especial, otro recuerdo para su historia con todo el amor que sentían iban a conservarlo, a medida que iban intensificando el contacto dicho beso se volvió mas húmedo.

El pelirrojo empujó un poco con su lengua el labio inferior de Tsuna y comenzó a lamerlo suave, causando un cosquilleo en el castaño y una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Tsuna se apartó lentamente.

_ ¿Q-qué fue eso? –Preguntó evidentemente sonrojado.-

_Eh… Hibari-san dijo que debía tener un poco más de iniciativa o el carnívoro me iba a comer vivo. O algo así entendí.

_ ¡Enma! No sigas los consejos de Hibari-san ¡por lo que más quieras!

_ ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no te gustó?

_Calla. –Le selló los labios con un beso, buscando el silencio del pelirrojo, poco después se separó.- ...no tienes idea de cómo es Hibari-san… a lo que me ha contado Dino-san. ¿Sabías que el pobre tiene marcada toda la espalda de golpes y rasguños que se gana cuando tiene ''eso'' con Hibari-san en…

* * *

_Casa de Yamamoto…_

_El sushi está muy bueno.

_Aún no entiendo qué haces aquí. –Refunfuñó Gokudera.-

_Sólo soy un cliente. –Sonreía de lado el hombre que los acompañaba en la barra de sushi.-

_Vamos Gokudera, Mukuro no nos visita tan seguido. –Dice el pelinegro, quien le servía más comida al peliazul.-

_No sean amargados y convivamos bien. –Canturreaba Byakuran.- ¿No somos amigos?

_Sí. –Sonrió el guardián de la lluvia.-

_Claro… ''amiguitos''. –Sonrió un sarcástico Gokudera mientras apagaba su cigarrillo para darle un bocado al sushi.-

_A todo esto Gokudera ¿Qué le regalarás a Tsuna de cumpleaños? –Pregunta curioso.-

_ ¡Algo digno para él! Y no seas informal con el décimo.

_ ¿Es por lo que fuiste a esa tienda? ¿Puedo abrir la bolsa?

_Solo no le digas idiota, o te volaré los sesos.

_No te preocupes. –Dijo con una sonrisa.-

Al descubrir la bolsa, aparece un enorme oso de peluche blanco, decorado con un moño dorado en su cuello. Definitivamente ese oso era más grande que su amigo.

_Es importado. –Comunica ganador el pelo-plateado.-

_ ¿Un regalo para tu hijo? –Interrumpe Mukuro de manera burlona.-

_ ¡Cállate!

_No deberías burlarte Mukuro-chan, apuesto a que ni siquiera te esforzaste en conseguir un regalo para Tsunayoshi-kun.

_Kufufu, por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera me agradan las reuniones de los malditos mafiosos, me dan ganas de matar a todos. Pero con Fran en Kokuyo… no tenemos qué comer hoy, ni mañana ni en una semana. El ha terminado con todo por que es un jodido glotón.

_Con que solo vas por comida… ¡hahaha! Eres un pobretón. –Canta Byakuran mientras comía pescado.- ¡Delicioso!

_Ten a ese niño una semana en casa y después llámame pobretón imbécil, no sé como te recibí en Kokuyo si tienes a ''tu princesita Uni'' aquí en Japón.

_No gracias Mukuro-chan –Hace énfasis en el ''chan''.- no me gusta cuidar niños.

_Llámame ''chan'' de nuevo y utilizaré tu cuerpo para gobernar el mundo.

_Te estoy pagando la comida, no puedes matarme y usar mi cuerpo, sería descortés. –Sonríe el albino.-

_Kufufu ¿quién dice que no?

_Tal vez el hombre que entrará en cinco segundos te mate antes que tú me mates a mí.

_ ¿Eh?

Y una tonfa voladora le impactó en la cara al peliazul, haciendo que se impactara contra el mostrador, dejándolo con una herida bajo el ojo derecho.

_Kufufu. –Sacó su tridente y con su guante se limpió la sangre que escurría de su rostro, amenazó después al hombre pelinegro que estaba parado en la puerta.-

* * *

_Horas más tarde… _

_ ¿Cómo fue que esto sucedió?... –Se preguntó un furioso Hayato.-

_Será solo por un mes, no molestaré tanto Gokudera.

_Pero demonios… ¡¿Por qué en mi maldito departamento?! ¡Nadie debía saber donde vivo!

_Por que Mukuro y Hibari destruyeron mi casa y no tengo donde quedarme. –Sonríe el pelinegro.-

_ ¡¿Pero qué diablos hacen aquí estos dos?! ¿Acaso no pueden irse a sus hogares? No jodan y ¡Duerman en el piso! –_Lo bueno que ese cabeza de césped se largó temprano o hubiera sido peor.- _

Después de una intensa pelea en la que destruyeron la mitad de la casa de Yamamoto, el mencionado pasaría días en la casa de Gokudera hasta que arreglaran lo dañado.

Byakuran también se quedaría solo por molestar y Mukuro estaba herido.

Por lo que los cuatro estaban acomodados como podían en la cama matrimonial del Guardián de la Tormenta.

* * *

_Casa de Tsunayoshi…_

El castaño estaba recargado en el barandal del balcón, era media noche y moría de sueño por que la tarea de ese día le había provocado una desvelada. Suspiró cansado, y antes de meterse su celular sonó, era la alerta de un mensaje.

_Enma:_

''_Feliz cumpleaños. ''_

Sonríe cálidamente, fue el primero en felicitarlo, aunque era cierto que tal vez esperaba primero la serenata de cada año por parte de Hayato. Pero ese detalle de Enma, por más sencillo que fuera lo hacía realmente feliz.

_Mañana lo veré.

Extrañamente, suena de nuevo su celular… otro mensaje.

_Dino-san: _

''_Recuerda lo de las abejas macho y sus aguijones, no seas tan duro con Kozato Enma. Buonanotte. '' _

_ ¡No lo haré de ninguna manera! –Gritó histérico y tiró su celular a la cama.-

* * *

_En el último capítulo será el cumpleaños de Tsunita... ¿qué creen que pasará? :D tengo una idea y trabajaré en ello. _

_Les comparto a los fans del D18 que tengo muchas ganas de escribir algo de mi OTP, así que tal vez la próxima semana junto con el último capítulo de ''Consejos de educación sexual'' traiga un one-shot o algo de ellos dos a quienes amo con locura así masiva. Eso si no me come la escuela. _

_Esperen la próxima semana por la actualización. _

_Gracias por leer. _

_*Ruki*_


End file.
